An optical fiber has many advantages such as broad transmission frequency band, large capacity, low loss and good anti-interference performance, which is thus well suitable to be used as a transmission medium for high-speed and broadband services. Among various optical access technologies, Passive Optical Network (PON), as a promising optical access technology for nowadays and the future, has been receiving more and more attentions.
A PON is composed of a central office device, one or more optical splitters, a plurality of remote terminal devices and a plurality of optical fibers. The central office device is connected with an optical splitter through one optical fiber, forming a backbone line of the optical fiber. A splitter is connected with a number of remote terminal devices of the plurality of remote terminal devices through a corresponding number of optical fibers of the plurality of optical fibers.
Due to the continuous development of the optical access network, when the bandwidth of an original PON cannot meet the demand of users, it needs to upgrade the network rate of the original PON, for example, a Broadband Passive Optical Network (BPON) or a GPON (Gigabit Passive Optical Network).
At present, the optical network terminal of a user to be optically accessed is generally embedded in a wall or hung on an outer wall. A manual approach to upgrade the network terminal or replace the network terminal of the PON brings about many problems. It will not only affect the user's normal life, but also interrupt the normal communication traffic for the user, and the upgrade process is a great trouble. The manual approach for upgrading or replacing the network terminal also increases the network maintenance cost for the operator, and accordingly results in waste of the original network resources.